The Tale Reversed
by Addy-Dot-Ham
Summary: When the future Queen, Nya, finds a tower in the forbidden part of the forest, she finds the boy who lives inside. When Jay, a boy who lives in a tower, meets a princess, he is happy to make a new friend.


Hey guys! I wrote this fic after I saw this post. It has taken me three days, and oh my god I love it. I know it's long but I hope you all like it. Also Nadakhan is human in this fic, and Nya's parents are alive. So some people might like that.

(I would like to point out that somethings in the story (Jay's height and his mother's name) are just headcannons. So when I put that Jay is really tall (because everyone thinks he's short), it's just my opinion.)

Anyway…Enjoy!~ Addy

Princess Nya was a beautiful girl. Every king, queen, prince, princess, and noble told her so. She had short black hair, the bluest of eyes and perfectly tan skin. They said she was perfect in every way. She was very well behaved, and kind. Many said she would be the perfect queen. And because of this, she was next in line for the throne, in front of her older brother for maturity reasons, and was learning to be queen.

And she hated it.

While yes, she wanted to rule, her mother and father made it hard to enjoy learning how. With classes every hour of the day, only stopping for food (and when Nya snuck out), it was long. She had about an hour a day to herself, and no one to spend it with. The bring classes made her regret being a mature child. But she had a job to protect her kingdom. And that was her job.

On one very dull morning Nya was dressed in a blue and red silk dress. She was told to stop wearing her riding clothes once the classes started. And on this day, her father got a cold. While on the outside she told her father to sleep, the rest of her was celebrating. No classes! She thought. No classes! I have a day to myself!

She turned to her mother and masked her happiness. "When will father be alright?" she asked.

"Tomorrow" Her mother put a hand on her husband's shoulder, "There will be no class today, so go out riding if you want."

Nya perked up.

"What will I do then?" Kai asked. After he was pushed down the list for the throne he was to spend the days serving his father with help during Nya's classes. But he got to leave halfway through. He would learn kingly duties after Nya became queen.

"You will be with me today. I have to preform you father's duties. Come with me Kai." The queen walked out of her room and Kai followed, leaving Nya and her sleeping father.

"Thank you for being sick father," Nya kissed her father's forehead and to her chambers.

Once she got there she quickly dressed into her riding outfit. And ran to the stables in bliss. Though she was out of breath, she was free.

"Hey there Sparky," she said to her horse. It pushed its nose into face in glee. "Let's go have some fun."

Jay was a handsome man, or that was what he was told.

His adoptive father, Nadakhan, told him so.

Nadakhan was his adopted father who has been raising him for seventeen, almost eighteen years, and was the only person Jay has ever known.

Nadakhan told him that is original family was murdered by a madman. All he was told about them was that he was going to be raised by his Noble parents, Cliff and Morra, alongside their servants Ed and Edna Walker. But he found Jay crying inside a damaged home. Nadakhan took him to his home, a tower deep in the forest, thinking the noble child would be killed if found.

Jay was grateful for his life. He was happy that someone took him in.

Now Jay was here brushing his long hair in his bedroom. His auburn locks fell behind him and onto the floor. Jay rolled his blue eyes and groaned.

"I hate this."

He stood up and walked out the door, or tried. The young man bumped his head on the frame of the door. Nadakhan, being 6'2, built all the doors at 6'4 inches. And Jay, being 6'5, was not happy about it.

He ducked under the door frame and walked down the stairs. He walked to the window and leaned off the ledge. The home was high off the ground, and Jay had never touched the ground. He wanted to feel the grass and the little stream down below. But here he was, at the top of a tower, living alone. He would never go down. There was no way he would get up without Nadakhan noticing. The ladder he used to get would fall to the ground and he could never put it back to the wall were it belonged.

Nadakhan moved out when Jay turned sixteen, believing that the teen could take care of himself. And Jay did well. But now at seventeen, he was lonelier than ever. He did the same things every day.

He cleaned, cooked, read, played music, looked outside, cleaned, cooked, did art, and slept. Every day, in that order. Nadakhan came once a day to talk to Jay, so he didn't go insane. But still. Nadakhan was boring, and just made Jay feel worse.

Jay sat on the railing of the window, one of his long legs stayed on, why the other fell over, dangling in wind. He started to sing an old children's song. The lyrics fell out of his mouth gracefully, as they had done a thousand times before.

Jay had always oved to read, and he loved fairy tales. He had read of a dashing prince saving a princess. And his one true wish was that maybe the rolls would reverse, and he would be saved by a dashing princess.

Nya rode through the familiar forest. Together, she and Sparky were unstoppable, fast, and smart. But today Sparky did something different.

Nya had been told her entire life, "Never go past the light green forest. The darker the leaves, the darker and deeper the wood." That was the rules. Sparky had always listened to her and he rules. He never let her go past the light green leaves, to keep her safe. When she wanted to go forward, she went forward. And today, she felt like a rule breaker.

When she was met with the dark green leaves, she push Sparky forward, but he refused to move.

"Come on boy," she begged. "This might be the last time I ride in a long time."

The horse hesitantly moved forward, taking the princess forward with him.

They rode slowly, not wanting to fall. As they went deeper, there was more branches and thorns and leaves became darker, but Nya told herself that was only because there was less light. There was nothing to be afraid of.

She would not be scared.

Never.

Her stubbornness got the better of the princess, and she pushed Sparky to go faster. And when he did, things started to unravel.

Sparky soon fell, throwing Nya off of the saddle. She flew forward, and barely missed a tree. She landed in a bush and was greeted with thorns in her side and back. She cursed as she picked herself up. She checked on Sparky, who, luckily, was not hurt. She looked around, and saw the path she took. She was about to get back on Sparky, she heard a voice sing an old nursey rhyme. She looked around, the voice was coming from her left.

"Sparky," she said, "Stay here." She started to walk toward the singing. She walked until she came to a large rock that was covered in thick vines, but she could still hear the song.

"Dammit," she cursed, she leaned against the rock, expecting to stay up. But she fell.

She opened her eyes and was met with an opening in the rock. She turned around and saw a light yellow tower. It had a deep blue roof covered in vines and flowers. There was also a window with a railing. Sitting on the railing was a person.

Nya couldn't tell if it was a boy or girl. They looked tall and had no curves, like a boy. But they had long reddish brown hair, like a girl. They didn't seem to notice Nya, as they were still singing.

She knew this was stupid. And against the rules. But then again.

She felt like a rule breaker today.

Nya walked up to tower and yelled, "Hello!"

The person jerked, and stopped singing. They looked over the railing. "Hi… Who are you?"

"I'm Princess Nya. Of Norden, the kingdom to the north. Who are you?"

"My name is Jay. What are you doing here?"

"I heard you singing."

"Oh. Did I disturb you?" he asked.

"No. I just wanted to know who was singing. Could I come up?"

"Hello." Jay heard a voice.

Jay jerked up and stopped singing. He looked over the railing he was sitting on.

There was a girl. Or at least he thought so. Nadakhan tried to give him the best education he could get, and taught him all he knew. And he has told him that girl were mostly shorter than boys, had longer hair (but shorter than his), and had things called breast, which he was told that were on the chest. She fit the profile. But then again, Jay had never seen one outside of a picture.

Jay not knowing what to do, responded. "Hi… Who are you?"

"I'm Princess Nya. Of Norden, the kingdom to the north. Who are you?"

A princess. Royalty. Jay knew what that was. Okay.

"My name is Jay. What are you doing here?"

"I heard you singing."

Oh crap. Nadakhan told him to be quiet, so no one could find him. But he was too loud. And now he was found.

"Oh. Did I disturb you?" he asked nervously.

"No. I just wanted to know who was singing. Could I come up?"

She wanted to see him? What? He didn't understand.

"Why?"

"I want to meet the person in this tower I don't know of." She told him.

He thought for a minute. Either he could not let her up, and tell Nadakhan and spend the rest of his life alone. Or he could invite her up and have a friend.

Jay knew what he wanted.

"Yeah. There is a ladder over there." He pointed to the left.

She walked over and grabbed the object, and struggled to lift it. Jay should have told her it was heavy, Nadakhan struggled to lift it at times. But she made it and put it up against the tower.

As she climbed up, Jay watched her. He was happy. He was going to meet a new person, for the first time in his life!

She stepped over the railing and patted her dress down, getting dust of a fix it. She looked at him and Jay was shocked.

She had short black hair, but long enough to be a girls. And her eyes were the color of the water. She was… pretty. Like a flower. She was like the ones that Nadakhan brought that grew by the steam. The water lilies. Or the cherry blossoms that grew at the entrance.

She took his breath away.

When Nya reached the top of the tower, she brushed her riding dress off and looked at the person.

It was a boy, she could see that now. He just had _really_ long hair, it reached the floor that was at least a few feet behind him. He was very tall, even taller than her father. And he had blue eyes. A really captivating blue. In the minute she looked at them, she knew that was her favorite color. He had freckles, like Lady Morra, the noble that visited the castle often with her husband Lord Clifford or something like that. And he had auburn hair, she thought that was the color. He wore blue clothes that looked too big and too small at the same time. But he was very cute in Nya's eyes, even with the hair.

"Hello again." She said.

"Hi."

"Can I see your home?"

Jay nodded and let her in. The walls were white and covered in paintings. But not like the ones in the place that were meant to be a sign in importance. These were for fun, and not as well done. But she liked them. There was a staircase at the wall that lead to a single light blue door. Besides that the room was bare and there were several doors.

"Wow." She breathed.

"I take the princess enjoys my home." Jay laughed. She liked his laugh. It was the kind to light up a room.

"Yes. Yes she does." She looked at Jay. "Will the boy show the princess more?"

He laughed again. "Yes. Yes he will."

Over the next few weeks, Nya would get out of classes and ride Sparky to Jay's tower, and he would let her in. It was nice for the both of them. Nya had something to do after classes, instead of just sit in her room. And Jay was having real social interactions.

It was a win-win situation.

It started off once a week. Then three. And soon she was seeing him every day, after begging her parents to shorten classes.

As Nya visited more and more, the pair learned more and more about each other. Nya would vent about her life, and tell him what the life of a princess was like. And Jay would tell her all he knew and the stories he memorized. The two were both happy with the friendship.

They both had a reason to be happy every day.

And it was when Nya asked of the hair, after a few months of visits was when she found out about his adoptive father.

"How'd you get your hair so long. And how do you deal with it?" she asked while stroking it, forcing herself not to braid it.

"Oh. When I was eight I tried to cut my hair. But I cut my right eyebrow. See?" he pointed to his forehead.

Nya touched the scar that spilt his eyebrow.

"Nadakhan decided that my punishment would be to grow my hair out for ten years. In April I'll be eighteen, so I'll be able to cut it. And I can't wait. All this hair is kinda heavy."

Nya, giving into herself, started to braid Jay's hair as she asked, "Nadak- Nadad- Nada-whatever his name?"

"Oh. He raised me. Like a father."

"What happened to your parents?"

"They were killed. By some madman when I was a baby."

Nya was shocked. He said it without flinching. Like he didn't care. Wanting to try and get something more, she hugged him from behind.

"I'm sorry."

"Oh, it's fine. I never knew them. So I don't know how to feel." Jay turned to her. "What are your parents like?"

Nya, knowing she won't get much from Jay, she talked about her life some more.

It was a week later when Jay decided he liked her.

Jay pulled at his hair nervously and looked at the ground.

Nadakhan had told Jay that he would one day, if he could ever let Jay out of the tower, he would feel something for a girl. Nadakhan said that he had been in love with a woman named Dilara. And described the feeling as a feeling of flower blooming in your heart with every too-fast beat, and like there was a group of butterflies flying in her stomach. That's how he felt.

He was told that when you feel that way about someone you should press his lips against that persons. He thought that was dumb, but Nya was raised with normal people. And so was Nadakhan. So he did it.

Nya was shocked at the kiss, but didn't pull back.

This action shocked Jay, and he pulled back. The first words out of his mouth were "That was weird."

Nya laughed and smiled. "You've never done this before, huh?"

Jay shook his head.

Then Nya held his hand and squeezed it lightly.

"Let me show you how." She told him.

Nya had decided that Jay was the best person she had ever met.

He was so innocent and kind. He made her food and little paintings. He would tell her stories that she doesn't remember. He would sing little tunes and songs for her, and she could not get enough of him. He tried so hard for her. And when he was nervous he would tug on his hair, and look down.

He was the cutest thing she had ever seen. Even with his hair.

And when he kissed her, she was in complete shock. She didn't even know that he knew what a kiss was. From what Jay said about his "father", he didn't seem like the man to kiss his "child".

She kissed him back, but it was awkward, as he didn't know how. And he pulled back.

Jay's face looked confused. "That was weird."

Nya laughed. "You've never done this before, huh?"

Jay shook his head no.

Nya _knew_ she shouldn't kiss him. She shouldn't like him. She should never love him. She was going to _have_ to marry some prince (or a boy of noble descent if she hated all the princes enough). She was a princess after all. But then again, she didn't feel like a princess with Jay. She felt like a normal girl with Jay. And normal girls get to kiss random boys they meet in the woods.

She grabbed his hand and applied a bit of pressure. "Let me show you how."

And she kissed the random boy she met in the woods.

Jay had always made Nya leave before sundown. Nadakhan would come at sundown, and leave after Jay cooked for him, and when Jay was going to sleep.

While Nya didn't like it, Jay made sure she left early, but they still got a few hours together.

And that's all that mattered to Jay.

Nya when winter hit, Kai almost caught her. She was coming back from Jay's tower when she saw Kai outside the stables.

When she got off Sparky and put him in his stable, he didn't say a word. But when she was about to close the door, he shut it abruptly.

"Where do you go every day?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Nya looked at her riding boots. They were covered in dry paint from Jay's tower, and fresh snow. She hoped Kai wouldn't see.

"You leave every day. For hours." Kai stepped closer to her.

"I did that before." She looked Kai dead in his red eyes.

"But you are covered in _dark_ leaves."

Dammit.

"I like to look at the trees."

"Do you like to go inside that part of the forest?"

"No." she was lying to her brother's face.

"Then why are you covered in the leaves."

"All the leaves are falling off, Kai. You make it sound like I would dare to travel through that forest. And plus. Sparky is a scared of it. I would never force him through that. What do you take me for? A monster?"

Kai glared for a moment, and stormed off.

Nya knew he was still angry about becoming demoted. And he was just itching to find something to bring Nya down.

She would have to leave Jay's tower a bit earlier from now on.

It was on March 31st when Jay first angered Nya.

"You can't come tomorrow." She told her as she pulled his hair back into a ponytail.

"What! Why?" she exclaimed.

"Well Nadakhan doesn't know you come here. I am supposed to be alone all day. He says if the madman found me, I could die. I was taking a risk when I let you up. And he spends the whole day with me on my birthday. And I want you to keep coming. And that means you have to stay at home tomorrow."

He grabbed her hand.

"Please don't be angry." He whispered.

Nya tried to be mad she really did. But this oy was so kind, and he told bad jokes, and he was so innocent. She could never be mad at Jay. "I'm not."

Jay smiled and hugged her tightly.

Nya told Sparky everything on the way back to castle, so when Sparky tried to get her to stop going to Jay's tower, Nya couldn't blame him. She wasn't supposed to go. But here she was at the entrance to the cave like area that surrounded the tower. She stood there as Sparky bit and pulled at her dress.

"But I have to do this. Nadakhan can't force him to live there forever."

Sparky pulled Nya back.

"I know. But I have to do this." She only got a few hours a day with him, and it had been only been about ten months since they met, but God be dammed if she didn't care about him. Maybe she loved him. She didn't know. But she was going to save him.

She forced Sparky off of her dress and grabbed her bag off of Sparky. She looked inside. A smaller bag, small amounts of food and water, and her dagger. She was going to save Jay.

She walked to the tower. And remembered what Jay had asked her.

'Why do the prince always save the princesses? Why can't the princess save the prince?'

She had only laughed and gave and I don't know. She then kissed him and dropped the subject. But now she was going to answer his question. The princess can save the prince.

And she was going to do it now.

She walked to the tower, sneaking around rocks and trees so no one could see her. The ladder was at the tower and leaning atop the window. She stared at it and debated.

Yes or no. Leave Jay to where he is stuck with some guy she has never even heard of in a tower in the middle of nowhere. Where this man basically abuses him. Where he only knows two people. And have him not be able to touch running water or grass on his own. And have him stay in this one place where his is sad and lonely.

Or she could save Jay some from man that found (well more like kidnaped) him and give him a good life where his hair can be short like he wants. And have a life that he can live without only knowing two people. Where he could run and skip and dance and be free. Where he could just have a life to live. Where he could fall in love with a nice girl and get married. In a-

That's when Nya stopped. If she let him go, he would leave her. Yes, they could talk, but he would be a commoner. And he would never see her again when she became queen. And she could never love him if he was let out. If he was here than she would just ride off and see him. She could-

Nya stopped herself. This was not about her selfish need to be with him. This was for _Jay_. To may _Jay_ happy. Not her. This was her first real choice as queen. To be selfish and cruel enough to leave an innocent man prisoner in an isolated tower. Or to be a real queen, and let him go.

She had made up her mind.

She climbed up the ladder, before she looked she heard a man yelling and a piece of glass hit the floor.

She looked up and saw a man with dark skin. He was shorter than Jay, but older. He had long (but not as long as Jay's) hair pulled into a tight ponytail. And a long mustache. He wore nice orange and green clothing. He was from another kingdom. He had to be. But Nya knew who he was.

Nadakhan.

He was yelling at Jay. And next to him was a broken plate.

"WAS SOMEONE HERE?" He screamed, as he did so he grabbed a piece of Jay hair that was close to his scalp, pulling him down. "TELL ME BOY! NOW!"

Jay was on the verge on tears, but was holding them back. He had been through this before.

"No," he said softly, "Just me. I swear."

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" Nadakhan gipped the hair tighter.

"There was no one but me!" Jay cried.

Nadakhan threw Jay to the ground. He started to pace the room "I get you as a baby. I raise you. I keep you safe. I try to be a good parent. And you lie to me? How could you do this Jay? I could have left you for dead. But did I? NO! I save you a educate you. You would be dead without me!"

Jay stood up, pushing his hair behind his ears. He looked at the ground, letting some tears fall. He started to whimper, and Nadakhan came at him again.

"YOU WILL NOT CRY!"

And that's when Nya lost it. She pulled out a dagger and threw herself into the tower.

"Hey!" she yelled. "Looking for me!"

Nadakhan looked at her and squinted. His eyes lit up in shock. So he knew who she was.

"You are the person who has been talking to my son? The princess has been coming to see my son!" he question, anger filled his words.

"He's not _your_ son!" Nya exclaimed.

Nadakhan stared to walk toward her.

"Don't you take another step!" she yelled. She pointed the dagger at him, both hands tight on the handle. "I have a horse. And my family will find him. And what do you think will happen to the man who not only has a person captive in the middle of nowhere, but also killed the future queen? You would be killed on the spot, and you know it."

Nadakhan stopped in his tracks.

Nya glanced at Jay. He was staring at her with a mix of anger, confusion and worry. He wanted her to leave. And she was.

But not without him.

"I will leave you alone, but Jay gets to grab whatever he wants, and leaves with me. That's how you live. Understand me?" she looked at him with nothing but seriousness in her eyes, and force in her voice.

The dark haired man nodded.

"Jay," Nya said softly. He was pressed against the staircase, pulling at his long hair. This is the first experience of violence he has ever seen. He was like a child. "Go upstairs and grab anything you need. And put it in this bag." She tossed him the bag. "Go on."

He ran up the stairs as fast as he could and once he was in his room, Nya followed him up. She walked backwards, never letting Nadakhan leave her sight. Once she was in the room she closed and locked the door.

"Are you mad?" Jay questioned. "Why did you come here? I told you not to!"

She hugged Jay tightly, and when she let go, she looked up at him. "Listen. Did you not see what he was doing to you? Jay, that's not right. He shouldn't treat you like that. Now come on, grab what you want. You are coming with me."

Jay turned to his things and let out a gasp of pain. Nya looked down. She was stepping on his hair.

"Wait," she grabbed his arm, "Sit down."

Jay sat on his bed, and Nya turned him to face the wall. She was now facing his back. She gathered up his hair and brought the dagger to it.

"You want to cut your hair, right?" she asked.

"Yes. Why?"

Nya used her dagger to cut Jay's long auburn locks. His hair was now longer I the front, ending at the shoulders, but the back was short, barley having any length at all. Nya turned Jay to face her, and cut the front hair. She gave him sloppy bangs that were to the left, and a bit long, ending right under Jay's left eye, but it would do. She cut the rest off short like the back. Jay now had now had _really_ short hair.

"There," she said. "You have short hair."

Jay felt his head. "Wow. My head feels light. And bare." He smiled and started to laugh.

She would kill for that laugh.

"Do you like it?" Nya asked.

"I love it." He hugged Nya and after he let out he stood up and packed some things.

She saw him grab a stuffed bird, that looked a bit like the bird on the Gordon noble crest; a small bag of paints and brushes; some papers and painting he had made, and little sign with his name on it.

"I'm ready." He said, gripping the bag tightly.

"Good," Nya told him. She took the bag of trinkets and put it in hers. She gripped the dagger in her hand. "Let's go."

She grabbed Jay's after she opened the door. Nadakhan was nowhere to be seen. They walked down the steps slowly, waiting for Nadakhan. As they walked to the window, nothing moved.

But as they looked over the railing, the ladder was on the ground. It had been pushed down.

Nya turned around quickly, only to see Nadakhan coming for her. With a goddamn sword.

"Jay," she said, "look away."

Jay did as he was told, covering his eyes and turning around.

She raised her dagger and went for him. He moved his sword swiftly and with grace. But she was faster. At this moment she thanked her father for making her next in line for the throne. Now she had really skilled at combat. And this evil man didn't stand a chance.

With one swift blow to the chest, Nya had stabbed him in the heart.

Nadakhan dropped his sword and fell to the ground. He grabbed the dagger and as he was about to take it out, Nya kicked him to the ground.

With his back to the ground his reached for the dagger once again, but Nya stopped him.

"You won't hurt Jay anymore," she stepped on the weapon, pushing it farther in into is body.

She walked to Jay, who was crying. She hugged him, pulling his head to her shoulder.

"I got you, I got you." she whispered.

"Is it over?" he sobbed quietly.

"Yes, but keep your eyes closed. You don't need to see this."

Jay nodded. "Nya."

"Yes Jay."

"How will we get down?"

"I have no clue."

They stood there for a few moments when they heard a voice.

"I KNEW YOU WERE SNEAKING OFF! LOOK! MOTHER FATHER! SHE LIED! SHE WENT PAST THE DARK LEAVES!"

Kai.

Kai!

OH THANK GOD FOR KAI!

Nya let go of Jay. "My family is here. We are going to get down. I promise. Just sit down and keep your eyes closed."

Jay nodded and sat down.

She ran to the window railing. She saw her father, mother, Kai, Sparky, and several knights. She waved.

"Get the ladder! Someone else is up here!"

The king looked at the knights and shrugged. They then grabbed the ladder and pushed it on the window railing. Nya put two thumbs up and turned to Jay.

"I want you to come down the ladder after I do. Walk to the window with me."

Jay opened his eyes to look at her.

"Is that okay?" she asked.

"Y-yes."

Nya held out her hand, and when Jay took it, she pulled him up and guided him to the window.

Jay looked over and saw all the people. His eyes bugged out in shock. He stepped back. "Who are they?"

"People who love me. And they are going to help you. Let's go."

She got on the ladder and started to go down. When she was half way down when she called for Jay to follow. He got on the ladder slowly, not wanting to fall, or hurt Nya.

Once Nya was on the ground, she ran to her father and began to explain the situation, telling him nearly ever detail. Her father didn't need to know everything.

Jay started to go faster down the ladder, not wanting to be on it anymore. But as he went quicker, he missed a step and fell off. He hit the ground with a loud thud.

Nya, in shock, ran to Jay. "Are you okay?"

He touched the ground and turned over. He sat up and shook his head. He touched the grass and smiled. "This feels funny. Why is it all spiky? You told me it was soft."

Nya smiled. "Yeah. Sorry." She hugged Jay. "But it can be soft."

"This is what you were doing for ten months!" Kai exclaimed. "You have been seeing some boy!"

"Who's that?" Jay asked.

"Kai. My older brother."

"He seems mean."

Nya looked at Kai and nodded then looked back at Jay. "He really is. Come on." She pulled Jay up and pulled him to Sparky. But that trip was short lived, as Jay ran to the little stream and touched the water.

Nya's mother asked Nya what was wrong with him. She only told her that he was reborn, and happy.

Soon Jay was with Nya on a horse, with his arms tight around Nya's waist, scared out of his mind. And that grip only got tighter as Sparky started to move.

Once Jay got to the castle, he lived outside for a week. He only came inside was to eat, go to the bathroom, and to sleep in Nya's bed, (he refused to sleep alone.), and that's when Nya pulled him in.

Nya stood by his side the whole time, showing him the new world he saw.

After Jay was introduce to Nya's family, everyone but Kai fell in love with him. All the queen wanted to do was take care and love on the young man, and to give him all that he wished. And the king liked his way of life, and how, at such a young age, learned to take care of himself. In the king's eyes, he was a "true man". Kai just didn't like his personality, saying he was just too much like a child. (He may or may not have been smacked by the queen. Since this was Jay's first few weeks out of a tower.)

Soon he was released to be seen by the kingdom. The first two visits to the kingdom were to meet the villagers. Many who he saw were delighted by his urge to learn all their names and his natural kindness.

The next rise was to meet the kingdom was nerve wracking. He took his stuffed bird with him, as Nya could not come for his third ride. He was going to meet the nobles that day with the queen and Kai. They met every noble family, and without Nya, he was more shy than usual.

But once he found out he was going to meet the Gordon family, his head perked up, and he really wished Nya was there. He met the man of the house Cliff, he all most fainted. He grabbed the stuffed bird tighter when he met the Lady of the house, Morra. And when Morra noticed the bird, she fainted. After she awoke, she hugged the young boy tight and started to cry. Cliff, the queen, and Kai were all confused until Jay wrapped his arms around Morra and said "Hi mother."

Cliff then called for his maid, Edna, and her husband, Ed. Once they realized it was the child they raised for almost a year, they hugged him as well. Cliff joined as well. Sadly Jay got a bit overwhelmed and had to leave.

But soon they boy came back and made ties with his family. But stayed in the castle, believing that was his home.

When Jay told the king of his noble blood, and ties with a well-known and respected Noble family, he was more than happy. He said to his wife that he wanted Jay and Nya to marry soon. The queen hit her husband upside the head, stating they agreed it was Nya's choice.

Unknown to all, even the king and queen, after two years of knowing each other, Jay and Nya had an affair, not knowing if they could truly marry.

Kai was the first to find out. (He caught them kissing in the royal garden.)

When the king found out, he started to laugh and fell out of his seat. The queen sighed and called for the young couple to her. She then got the truth and told them that they could marry, because of Jay's noble blood.

"Nya knows this." The queen added.

Jay looked at Nya and pointed at the queen.

"Did you know this?"

Nya made a made a face. "I may or may not have forgotten about that. When I thought you were of common bloodlines."

She started to walk backwards when Jay made an irritated face. She then broke into run and dashed out of the room. Jay chased after her, running away from the king and queen.

As every second past, the king inly laughed more, loving that he was right.

Within six months, by the king's orders of course, the couple was married.

It was a large wedding, as there were many nobles and those of royalty attending. But the many guests did not take away from the beauty. Every table had lilies and violets as decorations, and the nicest of silk tapestries on every wall. It was mostly blue and white, but there was also hints of purple and red, making it all truly beautiful.

Yet with every flower and tapestry, with every table, with every noble and royal dressed to try and out due ever one else, Nya took away all the effort with her simple look. Her white gown, with little lace cherry blossoms and water lilies (since Jay told her she reminded him of them) made everyone look a bit silly.

After the long, tiring ceremony (as Jay thought), the two said short, loving vows, and shared a kiss.

The queen cried; Kai gripped the king's hand to keep him calm; the king smiled, knowing his legacy would be good, at least the next generation, would be good.

Nya was crowned queen two years later. And she made a good queen. And Jay… didn't do much. He was the king who sat back and let his wife do the work, as his classes made his head spin and stomach churn. Nya never minded, as she honestly didn't want Jay to do anything, as she loved him, but knew he was not capable of much.

She knew that was clear as his first week of being king he was asked by a common man a question. And his answer?

"I have no idea. Ask the queen. I don't have a clue how to be king."

Well… at least he was honest.

Princess Nya was a beautiful girl. Every king, queen, prince, princess, and noble told her so. She had short black hair, the bluest of eyes and perfectly tan skin. They said she was perfect in every way. She was very well behaved, and kind. Many said she was the perfect queen.

Jay was a handsome man, or that was what he was told.

His wife, Nya, told him so.

Many said Jay and Nya were a good pair, a good king and queen. They were both kind and honest and beautiful. Many said they were perfect. They told them so.

But that did not matter to them at all.

They were happy has husband and wife.

And that is all that mattered to them.


End file.
